


Stranger Tides

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	1. Chapter 1

A woman with long purple hair, purple cat ears, purple tail, wearing a mini tight purple pants, purple fingerless gloves that went only up to her wrist, purple tube top covering a set of D boob's, purple combat boots that ended up at the knee, and purple lips that you would think was done by lip stick and wasn't her real lip color slept on a stone slab in the center of a huge dark cave. Clearly unaware that time has passed since she was placed in here century's ago. She doesn't know how old she really is now or what happen to her family that she had loved dearly. But the saddest part of it all she doesn't remember any of this just her first name and the name that those who placed her here called her. That is the only thing she remembers that is how things start for this poor woman.

Logan walked with the students and some of the teachers towards this closed mouth of this cave. "Why are we heading here Charles this looks to be sealed off for a reason. Could be a closed collapsed mine for all we know and don't ask me if I remember this cave from my travel's the answer would be no." He said simply before he looked down at the man in the wheel chair. "This isn't a closed mine that one of the students spotted when we let them walk around here yesterday. Besides I figured you and Piotr could open the door so to speak and show the kids that what some of what they have heard about this cave isn't true." He said as he lightly crossed his hands in his lap as he looked up at him. "Or is the Wolverine scared of one little bitty cave hmm?" Logan glared at him before he turned and walked with Piotr towards the mouth of the cave while the others hung back. Logan looked at Piotr who turned all metal then. "Ready?" Piotr nodded his head then. "Ready."

They both reached out and grabbed the wood planks and removed them and tossing them to the side out of the way. Both men walked in together and both stood stunned to see a woman sleeping there peacefully. Logan looked at Piotr then. "Go get Jean and Hank we might need there help if she's hurt or dead." Piotr nodded his head slightly. "She's beautiful no?" He asked as Logan never looked away from her since they entered the cave. "Huh oh yeah just go smart ass." He said gruffly. Piotr walked out chuckling to him self as Logan growled softly as he stepped closer towards the girl and reached out and gently just touched the girls neck to see if he could him self locate a pulse. He blinked slightly before he bent his head and placed his ear right over the girls heart. "Well you have a pulse girlie but yet your still out though since I touched you." He smirked softly he didn't hear the others come in the room. "Talking to the dead now are we Logan what ever are we going to do with you now hmm?"

Logan turned and glared at Hank. "Can it fur face." He said bluntly before he turned towards the girl. "And she's not dead she has a very faint pulse like she hasn't been here long. But from the boards on the cave that's not possible and she shouldn't have this much flesh on her though none the less Hank." Logan just stood there watching the girl before he reached out and ran his thumb across the girls bottom lip and he stumbled slightly. "Don't touch her." He said sharply. "Her lips at the very least was covered in poison Hank." Hank had walked around the table by then took three step's back as he looked at Logan. "Are you alright?" Logan looked up at him then. "I'm fine I think." He felt a bit woozy then and placed his hand on the table and he reared back his hand then leaving behind some blood. "Ouch crap what's with this girl and the table she's on."

No one noticed that Logan's blood soaked into the stone she was on. Until the girl suddenly bolted right up in the air. Logan watched her for a brief moment then. "Are you alright? Who are you anyway girl?" The girl turned and looked at Logan and blinked a couple times before she stood up onto the stone slab and looked down at Logan as her nail's grew out to be like claws. "HISS!" She said right before she launched her self at him aiming for his throat/jugular setting out to rip out his throat and kill him. Logan was trying to grab a hold of her so she couldn't do that but that didn't mean that she didn't cut him though. "Some one help good grief." Piotr stood there next to Kitty. "I will not hurt a woman so I'm out." Remy shook his head slightly then. "No help here man." Many of the others shook there heads even Rogue didn't want to help either. "I don't know what her mind holds I could go off the deep end there and I really don't want to go down that deep dark hole."

Logan rolled them over to where now he was on top of the girl trying to keep her arms pinned down. "Jean knock her out please." Jean was slumped into the arms of Scott with her hand at her temple. "I'm trying but her mind is so jumbled and filled with to much things. I could try harder but I might also hurt her as well Logan." She looked toward Charles who was being pushed towards the door of the cave by Kitty. He had a hand placed at his temple to help him. Logan suddenly fell forward when the girl stopped fighting him and went to sleep light someone flipped an off switch in her. Logan stood up and looked to make sure some of the rather deep cuts on him was starting to heal up nicely. "Dam whats with this girl?" He said looking at the two telepathy's in the group. Charles looked at Logan then. 

"Her name is Sasha code name Naku or those are the two names in her head about her self I gather. And I couldn't fully tell just that Logan your not the oldest person on earth anymore." Logan pointed at the sleeping girl. "Yes her she's far far older then you like during the time of the cave man days." He said before he looked at the boys. "Why don't you guys help Logan out and just pick her up so Hank can take a look at her back home." Not many of the guys moved expect Remy who walked over and scooped up the girl as they all followed Kitty and Charles out and down the steep hill. Where there S.H.E.I.L.D transport ship would be waiting for them. Since they was the one to ask hem to look into the matter of this strange cave though.

Mean while back inside the cave two door's open to reveal two sleeping 'men' standing around one with black hair and white wings and the other with red hair and red demonic wings on his back. There eyes open revealing pure black eyes there mouth open's as they scream the cave crashes down into the room just as the transport ship flew away into the sky.


	2. Mystery keeps growing

Remy laid the girl out on the floor of the plane as the others boarded and sat down in there seats. Remy walked over and placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder and sighed when she brushed him off. He sighed and went and sat down in the back with the kids. Logan took his seat and turned the chair towards the girl and just watched her. He stared at her for so long he didn't seem to notice that the jet took to the air until Charles turned his head to look at him. "She's still out Logan she should stay out until we get back. And right now I'm trying to look threw her mind to find out anything about her. And what your doing is distracting me from it." Logan blinked and turned and looked at him. "Sorry." He said simply before he forced him self or Charles forced him to turn his chair around he didn't know. For the rest of the trip his ears was tuned into her breathing even if he didn't want to be tuned into her that way.

When the jet landed Hank went to pick her up but Logan beat him to it. "I got it and if she moves her lips towards me I can live threw her poison but you can't Hank." The other man agreed with him and they headed towards the medical bay while Remy helped Charles off of the ship. "I don't know what to do anymore Professor I know she wants me I can see it in her eyes. But yet she keeps moving away from me even though I told her I know one day she could control her gifts." Charles looked up at him. "Your first female playing hard to get if my mind wasn't busy on something else right now. I would be chuckling at your problem Remy. But I will say this just give her time you know this is very hard for her even if she's in love with you." He looked up at him. "I'm not saying I read her mind on that I'm just saying it matter of factly." Remy sighed and nodded his head slightly. "I know." He said softly as he pushed him into the office then.

Hank and Logan walked into the medical bay and Logan placed the girl down on one of the tables. Hank walked over with his medical bag and looked at Logan. "If she wakes I might need your help to calm her down or to hold her down so I can check her over?" Logan nodded his head slightly. "I under stand." He said simply before he stepped back as Hank started to check the girl over after he drew three tubes of blood from the girl. He placed them into the cooler after he labeled them and went back to check on his medical machines before he could place her in them. Logan jumped back when the girl opened her eyes and he noticed how purple they are. And everything she wore or even her lips, eyes, and hair was all different shapes of purple. Logan stepped in before the girl brought out her claws. "Your alright your safe with us." The girl looked from Logan to Hank and then back again looking confused.

The girl tilted her head slightly as she looked at Logan and leaned forward and sniffed him then. She just sat there watching him for some time before Hank moved and she turned and looked at him. "Wolf?" Hank chuckled softly and shook his head slightly. "No I'm Henry McCoy or Hank if you rather call me or even Beast." The girl blinked slightly before she turned and looked at Logan. "Wolf?" Logan shook his head. "Logan or Wolverine." She jumped slightly when the door to the medical area open and she saw someone in a chair that moved come in. "Alien?" She asked Logan as she pointed at Charles. Charles, Logan, and Hank shook there heads then. "No." Charles spoke up then. "My name is Charles Xavier and welcome to my home and school." The girl looked at him and watched the two that stood at the door way then. "School?" Charles nodded his head slightly. "Yes what is the last thing you remember um we didn't really get your name before you passed out?"

The girl pointed to her self. "Sasha." She said simply. Everyone noticed that the girl spoke a bit of French or at least it was in the tone of her voice though. Charles looked at her. "What year if not date and month do you recall anything we can help you with." Logan helped Sasha off the table with ease. "I remember it was 1714 that is the last year I remember." She said looking into the wide eyes of Charles Xavier. "What?" Logan sighed softly. "We thought I was the oldest person around but it seems princess you have me beat." Sasha blinked slightly at being called princess before she looked back at the group. "Oh is that the thing now?" Charles shook his head slightly. "No dear. Come lets go have some tea and something to eat before you tell me what you all remember besides the last year you remember it being." Sasha looked at him funny wrinkling her nose some. Charles chuckled softly. "I promise you that tea has gotten way better since you last tasted it." Sasha nodded her head slightly. "Ok." As she left pass the students she felt there eyes on her she was looking around as if she lost something from when she was in that cave they found her in.

Mean while a young boy was playing on a hill. He looked up and blinked when he thought he saw an angel and a devil flying in the sky. He dropped his ball down the hill before he turned and ran towards his mother crying.


	3. A talk and a understanding

Sasha followed after Charles into his office. He rolled his chair up to a small table and pointed towards a chair across from him. Neither person looked up at Logan walked in and took a seat near the door. Ororo Munroe walked in shortly with some earl grey tea, cookies, and mini sandwiches as well to. She bent down and whispered in the girls ear. "If your still hungry I'm sure Logan can take you to the kitchen to find you something else to eat." Sasha nodded her head slightly. "Thank you." She said with a smile before Ororo patted her on the head and Sasha did a very cat like thing she purred. Sasha blinked slightly then as she looked at Charles. "Did I make that sound or Logan?" Charles chuckled softly. "Would be funny to hear him do that but no. That was all you." He told her truthfully. "Now we should get on and tell me all that you remember from before you woke up looking at Logan's face." He said as he made his tea just right for him and took a sip.

Sasha took a deep breath and a sigh before she started to speak. "My father was Prince George the first he was sending my mother, and my half brothers as well as I out of the kingdom. He was going to marry another mistress of his who only had one child and since my brothers wasn't his by blood. He was casting us all out until I was old enough to marry I was only three or four at the time." She placed her hands on the table as she looked down sadly. "That long carriage ride in the unmarked couch was also the day my mother died." She said looking up at Charles. "It was night and we still had some miles left to go until we made it to an inn for the night when we was surrounded by a light. When the horse started to panic so did the rest of my family. The driver got off the carriage but the rest of us was still trapped inside as if the light got what or who it wanted." She said before she took a sip and added a bit of sugar to it and stirred as she spoke again. "How we got out of the carriage I don't know but when my brothers kept calling my name I woke to being in a cage. We was kept in our own cages barely unable to touch the other one we looked around we couldn't find our mother." She swallowed hard then.

"Someone or something turned a spot light on over a table and there was my mother strapped to it. She was still very much alive even as people I think they was anyway came around a shadowy corner with a tray of needles. They started to put what was in them into her one by one my mother started to shake and twist about on the table. All the while screaming for it to all to end she just wanted all the pain to end and then suddenly it did end. She went from my beautiful angel of a mother to a monster who let out some unnatural scream and then was no more." She whipped the tears away as Charles reached across and patted her hand gently. "I'm sorry do you remember what happen to your brothers?" He asked her simply. Sasha looked up at him. "Yes the same as my mother but they lived threw it. But each one wasn't the same brother was they was before we was captured by these creatures these monsters. Though before I was dragged out of my cage and strapped down one of them leaned down close and whispered in my ear. He said when he was done I would be his master piece his greatest work of art a killer in more ways then one." She tilted her head slightly.

"He also said I would belong to his son he would be my master and I his slave." She took a cookie and ate it as she looked away from Charles and Logan as she spoke. "After the needles went into me I was out but I could hear some of what he said before I was fully out. He said his son will have to have another for a consort even if he couldn't ever kiss his consort ever." She looked at Charles as she smiled softly. "I once had long blonde hair and blue eyes. So bright my father said they look like snow falling in the morning sky." She drank more of her tea then. "I guess I have been a sleep longer then a few years no?" Logan spoke as Charles nodded his head. "You been a sleep for little over 301 years princess." Selena turned sharply to look at Logan. "And i haven't aged a day since how?" Charles spoke then. "Must have been something in one of the vial's they shot you and your brothers with and tried to with your mom. Though you did grow into your adult self though at the very least." They sat there finishing there tea, cookies, and little sandwiches before Selena spoke. "What will happen to me?"

Mean While in the outskirts of New York the two flying people landed and headed into the city looking around like they never been in the city before like this. Though in truth they never really have in the first place.

Though back in another part of the school Remy sat outside Rogue's door leaning against it. They was pretty much sitting back to back with just the door between them. "But I'm willin' t'take the risk for you chérie if you only open thee door." He remained there for some time not moving from the spot he placed him self in. This was something he felt he had to do to get his point across to her so when the door suddenly opened with out him hearing her move inside took him back as he literately fell backwards into the room to look up at Rogue. He blinked a couple times before he smiled up at her. "Chérie?" He winked at her then.


	4. A safe place for now.

Charles looked at Sasha. "Your safe here for as long as you want to remain here at the school. Though I wouldn't step out into the world until you have read up on the world since you was a sleep." Sasha nodded her head slightly as she stood up then. "I under stand and your right. I just might keep him as my pet until then if not longer." She said as she pointed at Logan then. Logan blinked then as he turned and looked at her. "I don't think so princess." Was all he said as he stepped to the side to let her pass in front of him. He watched her walk a bit with his eyes fully on her behind. 'Dam what an... sorry Charles I forgot you can hear this.' He said before he turned and followed after Selena hearing Charles laughter as he left the area. "This will be fun." He said chuckling.

Logan stopped short when Sasha did and he watched her ears twitch as if she was listening to something. He tried to tune his ears into listening for what ever caused her and his lovely view of her ass to stop moving. He stood there listening about the news report and he watched her turn and walk into the tv room and everyone looked at her briefly before turning back to the tv and the local new's was on. "Strange are they trapped in the tv?" Logan growled when one of the students chuckle at her for that. "No its a tv screen come we have a lot for you to catch up." He blinked when he watched her nose twitched slightly. He found him self smiling when she giggled. "What is so funny princess?" He asked with a rather amused smile on his lips as he watched her.

Sasha smiled. "I smell horses I'm glad that smell hasn't left this world." She leaned into him and sniffed him. "I love your smell to it reminds me of my life back in 1714 when I had to say good bye to a boy near my home." One of the girls turned and looked at her then. "Was that boy Logan?" Sasha turned and shook his head slightly. "No Griffin he was the son of our house keeper and he was training to be a foot man. His mother and him was in the carriage a head of us so they could get our new place ready." She said simply. "Since I wasn't of age to start looking for a husband yet." She said sadly before she blinked a couple times. "I do hope everyone can help fill me in on everything from what I miss." She said happily and the girls looked at her and they nodded her head. "Sure we be happy to I'm Tabitha by the way and yours?" Sasha smiled at them. "I'm Sasha." She said simply as the girls all gathered around and noticed her ears and tail.

One of the other girls grinned. "So i guess old man Logan here got him self a pet cat?" Logan growled at them. "I'm not the old one here." Sasha giggled softly. "I'm older then Logan and he's my pet not the other way around." Everyone noticed when she said that he didn't growl at her. Though if any of the girls said anything like that to him they would get growled at if not worse. Sasha walked over towards Rogue who was sitting a lone reading a book then. "What book is that?" Rogue looked up then and blinked. "Oh its a book on french words. I was trying to find one to get Gambit to leave me alone." Sasha patted her on the arm. "French is the language of love I hope it still is to this day." Sasha smiled softly at the girl. "Men with french blood can be romantic. My mother would say some times overly romantic though." She took a sat on the chair sitting on it like a proper lady would. "Vous devriez lui dire que vous avez volé mon coeur et pourtant je suis toujours effrayé Remy." Logan blinked slightly. "What does that mean little princess?" She smiled at him. "It means 'You should tell him you have stolen my heart and yet I am still scared Remy.' I heard her call him that mon homme des cavernes."

One of the other girls giggled. "What did you call Logan?" The girl asked as they all looked at her. Logan though wasn't to pleased about the whole thing and stood there tapping his foot some as he looked at her. "Well princess what did you call me." Sasha turned and looked at him before she ran a finger down his nose lightly. "My cave man." Logan glared at her before he spoke. "If I was a cave man I would take you by the hair and drag you back into my cave. But as I don't have a cave right now and this is a school you should be have your self or else." Was all he said as he spun on his heel and walked towards the door. "Come on your studies start now princess." When Sasha stood in front of him she looked up at him. "Really I do hope its some fun lesson's." She winked at him as she went to walk away from him. It would seem she didn't walk away from him fast enough since he spanked her behind hard once she was out in the hall. And of course she let out a yelp when he did spank her for being so naughty. Sasha grinned from ear to ear knowing she was getting to him as they walked further along towards when she hoped was a library so she could catch up on history.

Mean while Remy walked into Charles office. "You wish to see me?" He asked him. Charles nodded his head slightly. "I wanted to say something to you this way. Since I saw into Sasha's memory's and my powers need a rest after that." He said simply. "Anyway the girl is frech or at least speaks french so it would help to befriend her. Though I wouldn't hit on her she seem's really taken by Logan since she is older then him anyway." Remy nodded his head slightly. "And the other reason?" Charles sighed softly. "Give Rogue some time she knows you love her heck everyone around here knows it. She's not sure or her powers have scared her from getting close with anyway for now anyway." Remy nodded his head slightly looking semi sad as he looked at him. "As you wish sir." He said as he turned and walked away then.


	5. Talk time with Emma Frost

Sasha hummed to her self as she walked. Some times she would stop and look out a window and other times she would be stopped and asked a question. A couple times she just stood there and watched a couple kiss out in the open where people could see them. "Strange." She said simply. "What is strange princess?" Sasha turned and looked at Logan then. "People are more free about showing there emotion's then they was back in my day. It was always kept private even kissing." Logan watched her some and nodded his head. "Yes it wasn't until the free love that came around did people become more open about a lot of things. Though someone might argue there was a little to much free love thrown about as with that came aids and other very bad things." He raised his hand up when she opened her mouth to ask about the other things. "Its better you read about it then me telling you about it. It will gross you out enough reading about it princess."

Sasha blinked slightly. "Oh ok." She said softly as she turned and kept on walking until they got to the library and he sat her down at one of the table. "Since the computer person is in class to teach you about computers to make things easier for you. You can spend the next few hours reading the book's until he is done and can come show you how any question's princess?" Sasha looked up at him. "Yes two things. One can I have a pencil and paper so I can write anything down I'm not to sure about?" Logan nodded his head and grabbed her a piece of paper and pencil and handed it to her then. "And your next question?" Sasha smiled softly. "Should I get a tag or something that has the word princess on it for you?" Logan shook his head slightly. "I need to head back to teach my classes. But if you need anything you can ask for Charles mentally or Jeane they can have someone come see you or guide you to what ever it is you may need ok?" Sasha nodded her head and was rewarded with a pat on her head from him as she sat there watching him walk away.

'I would rather if you had kissed me Logan.' She mentally snorted and blinked a couple times until she heard a female voice she hadn't heard before. And she knew it wasn't Jeane's voice either. 'That's right I'm Emma Frost and you are Logan's new girl hmm. Oh wait I will be there in a moment I'm sure it will be easier on you and all.' Sasha turned when she saw a few moment's later a tall woman wearing all white that was skimpy with semi long blonde hair. "There is this better for you?" Sasha smiled softly. "Its fine I already spoke to others that is telepathic." She stood revealing even if Sasha wasn't wearing boots she would still be taller then Emma Frost. "I'm Sasha." She held out her hand to him. "I do like Logan he is very cave man to me." Emma took her hand and shook it as she laughed softly. "You love that part of him I take it?" She smiled as she watched Sasha nod her head then. "What are you doing in here hmm?" Sasha explained to her what she was doing. "Ah well do you mind if I keep you company I don't have classes today and I just got back from my trip in town."

Sasha smiled at her. "I don't mind." She said as she started to work her way threw the book's. Emma watched her work for some time threw them and even before the lunch bell rang Emma had to blink a couple times when Sasha turned and looked at her. "I'm done." She said happily until she noticed the look on Emma's face "What?" Emma blinked slightly. "It took you about two and less then an half hour to get threw all these book's. In this huge library what would have taken anyone else days if not week's threw it." Sasha blinked slightly as she sat down across from Emma then. "What I did was that a bad thing?" Emma shook her head some. "No it just makes you way out of Logan's league though." Sasha giggled softly then. "And older then him as well to." Both girls broke out into a fit of giggles then before Emma swallowed them down. "You should make a list of things you want to do that you never could before. Depending on that that is Logan might join you on it if you can drag his heavy behind to it. Though if you ever want help tieing him down just ask the female telepathic's I'm sure we could mentally knock him out so you could tie him up or whatever."

Sasha smiled at her. "Sounds like a plain one of my friends would have came up with. Though she always talked about getting married I did find her in the history book's though." Emma tilted her head slightly then. "Oh what happen to her?" Sasha gave her a semi sad smile. "Oh she got married and was later killed by her own very husband for only giving him daughters. Something me and her knew only to well from our own father's. Her's was a duke and mine later became king of England." Emma blinked slightly. "So that explains why he keep's calling you princess. I'm sure if your father was around at this point in time do you think he would be happy for you about to chase after Logan?" Sasha seemed to think about it for a moment and shook her head. "Neither would mama or my brothers." She giggled softly. "But none of them are here so I can chase my cave man all I want threw time." Sasha got to work on making her list of things and even asking Emma question's about things she knew from her past and if it was still something that was done or not.

Mean while the two from the cave walked threw the shadow's hiding avoiding people as they tracked someone with purple hair they thought was there missing person.


	6. Talking about a 'cave man'

Emma and Sasha talked for a long time until someone cleared there throat "Excuse me but do you happen to know where someone named Sasha is. I was asked to show her how to use the computer and internet as well?" Emma pointed at her and smiled. "I will leave you to your other training then." She said simply before she walked up next to the boy then. "Doug I would behave your self around her she does have a thing for Logan and maybe him for her." She said as she walked away. Doug turned and watched her go before he walked over and sat down a lap top down in front of her. "Ok lets go over what this all is." He said simply as he pointed at everything as he spoke. "This is a lap top and you open it like this like a book. Also this is its screen and that with the key's is the keyboard it help's you type. Also that is a built in mouse there is other ones that run on the side and might be easier on you. Ok do you think you got this?" He asked her. Sasha nodded her head slightly then. "I think so I did read several manual's before you arrived."

Doug nodded his head slightly and spent the next hour and half teaching her everything she asked about. But mostly about the internet and even going over the internet safety rules with her as well to. "Alright I think this covers it. But if you can't figure something out or something crashes I'm sure anyone but Logan could help you fix it." He blinked when he heard growling as he turned his head and looked at Logan then. "What its true." He looked back at Sasha then. "I was told to tell you that this lap top is yours while your here I will be going before he claw's out my throat then." He left quickly then. Sasha picked up her new things and smiled. "You should be nicer Logan." Logan shook his head slightly. "So how many books did you get threw today princess hmm?" Sasha smiled at him as she walked right up to him while holding her first ever lap top. "All of them it was all very helpful to thank you." She leaned up and softly kissed him on his cheek near his lips.

She stepped back to see if he was alright since what happen last time there lip's met. "How do you feel?" Logan blinked a couple times. "Fine." He guided her out. "The girl's of the school have all donated something until one of the female teachers can take you into town and get everything you will need. A lot of things have changed in garments since your time princess." Sasha nodded her head slightly. "I see that. But truth be told I will be glad to be done with those horrible hoop skirts and all those bindings as well to." Logan chuckled softly then. "I will show you to your room you must be tired. No one is expecting you to show up to dinner tonight since you just woke up today. You must be tired since all these things have changed for you princess." Sasha tilted her head slightly. "I don't feel tired." She said simply as Logan guided her towards the stairs and up the step's towards her room then. He opened a door for her and walked her inside. "Dinner isn't for a few more hours you should rest and don't forget to plug your new toy in princess." He headed towards her door then. "Oh here is your key for our room. You should lock it before you sleep at night and when you leave it. And take the key with you always princess."

Sasha smiled softly as she watched him. "As you wish my sexy cave man." She said smiling even when Logan shook his head slightly before he left her alone in her thoughts. She placed the lap top down on a little table and plugged it in as she opened dresser drawers as well as the closet to. "Oh cool." She said with a smile before she noticed another door in the room and opened it. She found behind that door her own private bathroom she giggled softly when she found a picture of Logan in a picture frame next to the sink. She looked at the note on it and smiled. 'You call him your cave man and he calls you his princess. Us girls thought you might like a picture of him for when he's being rude, cranky, or isn't here.' She couldn't help but smile over every single little big. She walked over towards her bed and laid down on it and looked up at the ceiling for a long time. For so long she fell a sleep. She didn't wake up until someone brought food into the room and she woke with a start.

Sasha turned and looked right at Ororo. "Oh did I sleep threw dinner." Ororo smiled softly. "Yes but no one expected you to show for it. You have had a busy day though. Logan is watching the kids so I can bring this to you I thought you might like something simple since its been a long time since you had food." Sasha looked at the sandwich and soup and sniffed. "Tomato soup and cheese sandwich?" Ororo smirked slightly. "Its a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. Go a head and eat I will eat when I go back down stairs." Sasha nodded her head slightly as she started to eat her food. "Oh you made me tea thank you." Ororo smiled at her. "Your welcome. If you remember what your favorite tea was called I'm sure we could either find it or something close to it." Sasha nodded her head slightly. "Thank you." She said as she ate her food then. Ororo blinked slightly. "Oh I forgot Hank wasn't sure if your like normal cats that sleep for most of the day and very active during the night. But you will not be the only one who might be up. You might see Jones he doesn't sleep at all and will be watching a lot of tv down stairs in the tv room if your up. We just only ask that unless we are under attack let everyone sleep though some people like Logan can get cranky with lack of sleep."

Sasha giggled softly. "We don't want to deal with a cranky cave man." Both girls laughed as she fixed her dinner then. "Thanks." Ororo picked up the tray then. "You should try and rest tomorrow Jeane is going to take you shopping while one of the other teachers take care of her class for the day." She walked towards the door with the tray. "Oh also tomorrow there will be some men in suits to see you I'm sure Logan or one of the other teachers will be here to help you with them. And no you can't hurt them unless they attack you though." was all she said before she left the room with the tray leaving Sasha with her thoughts. Sasha curled up on the bed and closed her eyes trying to drift back into sleep like she was before dinner came to her. She didn't wake again until it was two am and she stood and pocketed her key as she slipped out of her room and headed down stairs quiet as a mouse the whole way down.

Mean While the two from the cave was held up in a old building resting there eyes.


	7. Is the cave man jealous?

Sasha's bare feet didn't make a sound on the ground as she walked she did spot outside one door. And tilted her head slightly as she stared at it for a moment or two before she turned and walked on down the stairs then. She walked into the TV room then and saw a boy sitting there alone. "Can't sleep?" He asked her. "I have slept for over 100 years and I am a cat we don't sleep much." She looked at the TV then. "Anything good on." She saw the boy shake his head slightly then. "I think I'm going outside for a run then." The boy looked away from the TV. "We aren't spossed to leave the school at night unless the teachers let us." Sasha walked to the door and it opened automatically it felt like for her. "Its ok." She winked at him before she closed the door behind her and she turned and started to run then. She didn't look back towards the house she just started to run until she stopped at a tree and started to climb it with ease.

The boy was shocked that the woman left the school. He couldn't get a hold of Professor X as he wasn't here but heading towards a meeting a few town's over. So he tried mentally for Jeane as most telepathic's even while a sleep could still hear other thoughts when they are or not in charged. But he couldn't get threw but he did get threw to Emma and told her what just happen. 'I will go wake Logan and sent him out after his princess as he calls her.' Emma woke and quietly padded out of her room and a few door's down to knock on Logan's door. 'Wake up you caveman.' A short time later Logan opened the door and growled down at Emma. "What?" He said trying to keep his voice low so not to wake the others. "Your princess cat has left the building you might want to go sniff her out and bring her home." She said before she turned on her heel and walked back to her room and headed inside then. Logan closed the door of his room and went to dress then quickly before he headed out of his room then locking the door behind him. He pocketed the key and headed down stairs. He let his nose guide him to the door she left threw and he found the door unlocked to be strange. He slipped out locking the door behind him and started to stalk his prey then.

It took Logan a few hours until he made it to where Sasha was. He looked up the tree and he noticed if he turned his head just so he could look he shook his head slightly then. He was trying to keep his mind clear right now and some people wasn't helping it right now for him. "Sasha." He said softly but he didn't get a response from her and he really didn't want to try and climb the tree right up after her. So he tried calling her name louder and then longer again. He was trying not to shout but he wasn't get anywhere so he grumbled about climbing up the tree and stood there with her for a moment. Until he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her effortlessly into his arms as he jumped down to the ground. He then set her down on her feet. "Sasha." But it seemed she didn't even see him as she stood there looking at him with a rather blank look on her face. Logan sighed softly. "Come on princess you have to speak to your cave man here." He said right before he tilted her chin up to face him. He bent his head like he was about to kiss her. And his lip's was moving closer towards her's then.

Logan didn't hear anything fly pass until he heard it land and start to speak to him. "Ah so that noise my stuff picked up was you Logan?" Tony Stark asked chuckling softly. "Oh go a head and kiss her its not like a married man like me can go around kissing beautiful woman anymore." He said with a shrug his shoulders then. Logan turned and growled at Tony. "Go away Stark." Tony didn't go away he just walked towards him. "Come on you can at least let me meet this woman who has brought out the cave man in you Logan hmm?" He said with his hands across his chest as he looked at him. Logan moved to take a step towards Tony when a female hand with purple nails gently landed on his arms. "Logan its enough my sexy cave man." She said with a soft smile before she looked at Tony. "The woman who has tamed you must be some woman." Tony just smiled at her. "Yes she is. She is also pregnant as well to so I am a very happy man none the less." Sasha clapped her hands together then. "Oh how wonderful kitten's are lovely are they not." She blushed softly. "I mean babies."

Tony chuckled softly. "No there isn't. Even for those of us who hoped one day maybe. But I am not the only married Avenger with children. Some of our single's have children or just a child." He said simply. "Anyway it was a pleasure to meet you fair lady." He said with a bow before he took to the air. "Have fun taming that Wolverine." He said before he flew off as Logan stood there cursing his name for ignoring him and his need for wanting to rip Tony Stark's armor like a tin can. "He's sweet." Logan growled. "He's an rich idiot bastard. Come on your going back to the house before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you back cave man style if not worse then that princess." He said taking her hand and walked her back to the house.

Mean while the red haired man stood watching from the shadow's. "She is more powerful then I thought she would be. It will be a shame she didn't remain playing dead for ever." He spun on his heel turn and walk away then.


	8. Running to your doom.

Sasha giggled softly. "And what if I want you to play cave man with me Logan hmm?" He stopped and looked at her then. "You don't know what your asking for little princess." He said as he kept dragging her along behind him towards the house. Sasha stopped and glanced around as she sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" She asked as she glanced around. "I have smelt it before." She wrenched her wrist hard out of Logan's hold and ran after the scent. Logan tried to run after her calling her name. "SASHA!" But in a blink she was gone out of his sight then. Logan stopped short from running in a tree before he started to sniff trying to locate her smell again. But he stood there and cursed before he turned and stalked towards the school looking like a totally pissed man you didn't want to mess with at all right then or ever.

Logan growled low before he turned and stomped back to the house. When he entered the house he thought he would pretty much be alone. But he blinked when he found EVERYONE awake. "Why is everyone awake? And can I borrow your bike Scott?" He said looking at Scott Summers when he asked who was standing shirtless between Jean Gray and Emma Frost. "The telelpathic's of the house heard you both leave and woke me up. And some how everyone else seemed to feel like your girl was gone Logan so they all seemed to wake up one by one and came down here. So did you run her off with your caveman ways?" He said handing over the key's to his bike. Scott blinked when Jeane and Emma smacked him upside his head at the same time. Logan took the keys with a chuckle. "Thanks girls and no. She went out for a walk and when I went out to bring her back. She smelt something and took off faster then I could keep up with her anyway." He said as he headed towards the Garage then. "Scott let Charles know what happen if I'm not back with her by the time he gets in." Scott nodded his head slightly. "Alright will do." He said right before Logan walked into the garage. Logan found the bike with ease, open the garage door and drove out knowing one of them inside would close the door as he went off on a sniff down and drag back hunt for Sasha.

Scott made sure the Garage door was closed while Jean, Emma, and the other teachers ushered the children back towards there beds. Though when Scott walked back towards the girls both Jean and Emma turned around on him and dragged him into an office so the girls could yell at him and not wake the others. Scott but his hands up then when he was trapped. "Hey come on give a guy a break here." It was then that first Jean went off on Scott. "You telepathicly cheated on me with Emma how could you Scott." Emma was also pissed at Scott as well. "You told me you two was splitting up or what you told me last month while Jean was off helping some students was a life?" Jean turned and looked at Emma then. "What happen last month?" Emma swallowed before she spoke. "I slept with him in the real world." She stood there with her eyes closed hearing Jean get more pissed and pissed over the whole thing. "Its clear he choice you over me." She looked like she wanted to say something else as she kept her mind locked away from Jean as she turned and walked out of the office and headed towards her room with her hands over her stomach. She walked into her room and packed her things then. It was something not even Jean could tell or even the younger telepathic's could tell she was doing.

She shoved all her things into her bag and grabbed her purse as she walked out of the room. She lightly closed the door but didn't lock it as she headed out towards the garage and her car. She threw her purse into the front seat and put her bags in the trunk before she closed it and opened the garage door with the button on her car. After it was open she drove out of the garage and as she drove down the drive she closed it behind her and headed towards the open road then. As she drove she placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed slightly. "It will be okay you have the worlds best mom even if your dad is a jerk." She put her hands back at 10 and 2 on the wheel and drove away from Xavier's school. She felt someone tap in her head and she smiled softly as she told Charles all that happened and with a promise of being in touch he let her go with a quiet mental good luck.

Mean while Sasha stood there looking at the man. "Why are you tracking me who are you?" She said as the man turned around towards her and pointed something at her and shot her. Sasha fell to the ground with a thud the man walked over towards her then. "You and your brothers should have died all those century's ago girl." He aimed a gun at her and was about to shoot her in the head right as she laid there on the ground.

Will Logan find her in time or will Sasha meet the end. Stay tuned aka on the look out for Part nine of this series. ^.^


	9. Coulson shows up

Logan stopped 100miles away from the school to pop his neck and sniff when he heard gun fire go off. He wrinkled his nose when he smelt the copper of blood in the air. He jumped off the bike and ran towards the smell even if it wasn't Sasha he found he had to go at least help the person. Other wise he would never hear the end of it from any of his team's he is on. He ran as fast as he could when the smell got stronger was when his claw's came out. He launched him self towards the person standing over the body on the ground. "DIE!" He yelled at the person as he threw the guy against a tree. "Now wait just a moment I was only following orders." He said right then Logan noticed the guy's skin color was starting to shift from pale to blue and back again. "She was created by who your people would call great great grandfather for my great grandfather." He pushed him self further back against the tree then. "Dude she's dead and killing me will not help her so back off now." He said right before someone or something threw Logan backwards. Logan looked around and growled when he saw Doctor Strange floating there. "What do you want bub?"

Doctor Strange looked at Logan. "Take care of the girl." Was all he said before he magically teleported the guy away and vanished from sight himself. Logan let his claw's go back in as he went over and knelt down beside Sasha. He rolled her over gently and saw the bullet hole in her head still bleeding. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe Sasha." He bent his head and kissed her softly on the cheek. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her all the way back to his bike. When he made it back to his bike there stood two men looking rather pissed. "What do you two want?" He growled at them. The red head spoke first. "What did you do to our sister?" Logan blinked. "Sister my friends and I found her alone in the cave your mistaken and some Kree just shot your sister dead." Both brothers laughed softly. "She still lives." They walked towards her as she remained in Logan's arms and each placed a hand on her. "Sister." They both said at the same time before the red head took something out of his pocket and placed it in Logan's shirt pocket. "For her it might help her after this is all over." Was all they said before the red head returned his hand back on his sister.

They both started to glow. "Tell her that her brothers have always been protecting her." Was the last thing they said before they started to make Sasha to glow. The glowing got so bright that Logan closed his eyes tight until the light wasn't so bright behind his tightly closed eye lids. Logan finally opened his eyes and glanced around. "What the hell was that." His ears twitched slightly when he heard light breathing coming from his arms. He looked down and found there was no longer a bullet hole in Sasha's head. He looked at the ground and found it on the ground then he shifted her in his arms and picked it up before he pocketed it and headed towards his bike. He carefully kept her tight in his arms as he made the bike turn and drive back towards the house. He didn't go fast but he did want to keep her close at hand anyway. It seemed for him that the ride back to the house took far longer then when he left to go find her. Or it could be the fact she kept wiggling about in his lap instead of staying still in his arms. He pulled in when he saw Scott come out. "Can you put it away for me I'm not going to hand her over to anyone just yet." Scott nodded his head and went to do that while Logan walked inside.

Logan didn't ask Scott about his black eye he seemed to be forming or the other marks on him either. He ignore them as he walked into the school and once again all the students and staff was wake even Charles. Though Logan did note that Emma Frost wasn't there with the others he filed that away for later. He looked at Hank who stood there with his medical bag and tilted his head for him to follow him as he carried Sasha up to her room. He laid her down on her bed once they got up there. He sat down in a chair as Hank walked in and set down his medical bag to check over Sasha. "You know Logan I would have rather done this in my office." He got a growl for a response and started to check Sasha over as she kept on sleeping. She shifted in her sleep as she muttered. "Brent why are you doing what he says and you as well Patrick this isn't like my brothers please come back to me." Her nose twitched slightly in her sleep going quiet again for now. Hank blinked slightly as he finished his checking before he stood and patted Logan on his shoulder. "Come let her sleep I can have one of the girls or teachers sit with her while you go get cleaned up and get something to eat." Logan shook his head slightly. "No." He said looking up at him slightly before he reached in his pants pocket and pulled out the bullet from what was in Sasha's head. "Here." He said handing it over before he made him self more comfy sitting on the floor right next to Sasha as Hank quietly left the room then.

Mean while down stairs Charles was in his office looking out the window with a sigh when he saw cars pulled up. He knew who they was before they even got near of the school. He could have easily sent them away but they knew about Sasha because of that Kree who showed up and shot her. He didn't ask anyone he just mentally took the download of events from Sasha's mind and Logan's with one of there permission's anyway. He looked away from the window when they walked threw his office door's to stand before him. "Hello your group wants me to hand her over take it. But there is two problem's with that Coulson. One she is under my care and two Logan aka Wolverine will guard her like a well trained guard dog so to speak."

Coulson wrinkled his nose slightly. "I hate it when you do that Charles." He said rubbing his forward slightly then. "She isn't human."

Charles looked at him annoyed. "She was once and her blood is still red like you or I even if I am a mutant. But I think she was one century's ago or well more to the point was going to be one." He said simply. "There is nothing any group can do for her and I told her she is aloud to stay here as long as she wants to. But for now I think she could get use to this life and how things are now. Before you go and offer her life as a hero." He said simply. "Your more then welcome to keep an eye on her here. Or do I have to step in here as a matter of speaking though none the less Coulson."

Coulson sighed as he thought over everything. "Fine but if she steps out of line as in joins the side of evil I will do everything in my power to drag her into lock down." He saw Charles nod his head before him and his group turn and left then as he wondered why the students always seemed a bit scared when him and the others show up. He left with his group then driving away to head towards the road then.


	10. Huge fight

Logan cracked his eyes open the next morning to find a pair of purple eyes that was so bright they seemed to glow to him. He blinked a couple times before he noticed who those eyes belong to. "How do you feel princess?" Sasha smiled softly at him. "Better even better now that your awake." She said before she giggled softly. Logan tried not to roll his eyes over the whole thing before he remembered the chip in his pocket. He reached in his pocket and held it out to her. "They wanted you to have this." Selena took it and stared at it. "What is it?" Logan smiled softly. "I think its what they call a flash drive." He took her hand and opened it before he placed it in her palm and closed it up around it. "They said why you are made this way is in there." Sasha sighed softly before she stood and walked over towards her dresser. She opened a drawer and placed it in there under some under cloths before she turned and walked over towards him. "For now I don't care." She said simply before she sat down right in his lap. "I have other plans right now." She said right before she kissed him deeply on the lips then.

Logan kissed her back for a moment longer then he had thought about while she slept. He wanted it to be brief but something happen with in him when she pressed her lips to his. He seemed to forget him self then before he stepped back away from her. "I think you should see what's on that drive Sasha." He said simply. "Your emotion's are all confused and I haven't been helping it little one." He stepped around her and headed towards the door. "I'm leaving the school for a while." He didn't say why or for how long he just left a heart broken Sasha standing there watching him walk away from her. She swallowed hard before she walked towards her door and shouted at his retreating form. "And I will not be here when you return you over grown child." She said before she stepped back in her room and slammed the door closed and locked it. She knew if he came back noting would stop him from breaking down the door. She walked back towards her bed and slumped down on it. She started to due the one thing she hadn't done since she was a child and that was cry. Pretty much all the men didn't know what to help her and decided that Logan making any female cry like this was ticking them off. Since all the girls students up to the teachers tried to get her to open the door with out them harming it.

Though everyone failed and slowly gave up for the night knowing it was going to be worse for the girl. Since Logan was leaving in the morning Sasha found her self in the middle of the night sitting on the floor in the corner watching the door quietly hoping he would come back and they could make up. But as the night slowly faded into day she remained waiting all the way up to the point when she heard a motorcycle start up. She slowly stood and faced the window and opened it and poked her head out. She saw Logan on the back of his bike talking not so nicely towards Scott Summers and her ears couldn't pick it up at all. She remained there watching when Logan looked away from Scott and up towards her. In that moment there eyes locked on. Scott looked like he was going to say something until he noticed where Logan was looking and turned his head seeing Sasha standing there. Scott turned his head back towards Logan and said something else. This time the answer to what ever Scott said to him her ears picked up clear as day. "I don't give a fuck what you think about this Scott I'm going and that is that. I will be back when I decide on it nothing is going to change it. And if you keep telling me she loves me I will stab you with my claw's. I'm going end of story I will see you when I get back from making my rounds." He said right before he rode off down the drive way and into the street.

Sasha hissed at his retreating form as even she lost sight of it. She turned when she heard them outside her door again and she walked over to the door and opened it. "One day I'm going to make him regret he did that." Was all she said as she walked pass them and headed down stairs to join them for breakfast. After breakfast her and Jean went shopping even talked about other things then how much of a low life Logan was being towards her. She enjoyed her time out even when she found out why there was two SHIELD agents following them around. It wasn't because of the x men they was following them around. It was because of her and her alone was the reason. She mentally sighed to her self as she waited for Jean at one point to come out of the bathroom. She was making plain's on what she was going to do since her heart was broken. It was one thing she was never ever going to let happen again. That was one thing she knew for sure on that manner and her mental self loved that thought. Even as they headed back to the school she didn't even look to see if he came back. She took her things and headed to her room and put all her things away that didn't need to be washed. "I will not let your breaking my heart Logan stop me from doing what I want after this." And even with Logan driving away she shoved him far from her thoughts and he couldn't seem to even get her to do the same to his thoughts.

Poor confused couples but can time heal there hurts... stay tuned for Stranger Tides Marvel addition.

The end or the end of the prolong.


End file.
